Impoppable Difficulty (BTD5)
is a new difficulty released for Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile in update 2.8. Being the newest and most challenging difficulty, it is unlocked at Rank 35 and offers higher rewards upon completion. In this difficulty, players begin with 1 life, with upgrades such as Healthy Bananas and Support Chinook providing no extra lives. Towers and upgrades are 10%+10% more expensive than Medium Difficulty (or 10% more expensive than Hard Difficulty);however, sell prices are lower than normal. Bloons in this difficulty are also faster and stronger, with the final round (85) spawning five Z.O.M.G.s instead of one. Tips *Due to its devastating rule of 1 life only, a Spike Factory or Bloonberry Bush is a must need. You should not be over-confident with your towers. If you're worried about fast bloons going through your defense (Ceramics are faster now), use Glue Gunners, Ice Towers, or the Sabotage Supply Lines ability (for MOAB-Class Bloons). *Round 85 Impoppable is arguably the hardest non-DC and non-freeplay round on the whole BTD series. You shouldn't always rely on 5 First Strike Capability, especially for tracks like Bloontonium Lab. Sabotage Supply Lines is useful for both slowing down the ZOMGs and their children. Technological Terror's ability might help finish off the BFBs. In Bloontonium Lab, even a Max Temple Of The Monkey God might have trouble with Round 85, so have some back up towers ready to go, or use its ability if you have the Tier 4 Super Monkey Lair activated. *Likewise, farms always help the ease of a difficulty, however, paying attention to the farms too much might mean game over, especially because you must focus on tapping the bananas. Spending a measly sum of 40 on a Monkey Farmer can direct your attention more towards the track in the early game, preventing loose bloons from getting through. Trivia *Upon completing a track on Impoppable Difficulty, a medal will be earned along with an achievement called "Poppable". **There is also an achievement called "Nigh Impoppable", which is achieved by getting the Impoppable medal on 25 or more different maps. *The Lives Injection can't be used, obviously, because it gives extra lives. However, The Cash Injection can be used. **Healthy Bananas also doesn't give you more lives. * If the medal is earned, it looks somewhat like a black poker chip. *In this difficulty the level 85 Pre-Round Comment has changed. *"Impoppable" is a portmanteau of "impossible" and "pop", referencing the fact that you pop balloons in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile. *When you loose, you can choose to pay 500 to get 5000 Cash instead of injection 10000 for the same price. *The price increase is increased in a 10% compound manner not simple manner example is in medium, cost is 200 and hard is 220 and impoppable is not 240, but its 242. In other words, the price is increased in a percentage of price from the one previous easier difficulty instead of constant 10% price increase as difficulty rise. Rewards *Beginner: 300 *Intermediate: 600 *Advanced: 900 *Expert: 1200 *Extreme: 200,000 XP Videos *Victory videos Bloontonium Lab with double cash mode enabled (rounds 79-85) https://everyplay.com/videos/4632483 Down the drain with double cash mode enabled (rounds 79-85) https://everyplay.com/videos/4728194 *Defeat videos Currently there is no defeat videos Category:Difficulties Category:Modes Category:Additions Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile